


Losing Sleep

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of fluff: cold feet, hot tea, old floorboards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Uberniftacular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uberniftacular/gifts).



> For [](http://uberniftacular.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://uberniftacular.livejournal.com/)**uberniftacular**.

Remus is awake in the wee hours of the morning. He can't sleep again. That's not uncommon, has never been uncommon to him. He paces the creaking floorboards of their little farm house until his feet grow numb and then fixes himself a glass of warm milk and honey. He is sitting, watching it, without any appetite or desire to drink when he hears those same floorboards creaking towards him.

"What're you doing up?" Sirius's voice is clogged with sleep. Remus is jealous.

"I couldn't sleep."

"That's nice. But you could at least do me the honor of keeping my toes warm. No reason we should both lose sleep." Sirius rubs a hand over his eyes and then into his hair, making it look like a rat's nest. He is beautiful. Remus smiles and stands.

"Sorry, then. Let's go."


End file.
